


I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Alec attends the first GSA meeting at his high school and... uh oh.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (#48 on [this list](https://www.thoughtco.com/quick-writing-prompts-1692438)): "Trouble, big trouble"
> 
> WOW I ALMOST WROTE AN ACTUAL DRABBLE. I was starting to wonder if I was even capable of it!

_ Trouble. Big trouble. _

That was Alec’s first thought when he attended the first meeting of the Gay Straight Alliance at his high school. He hadn’t known much about it prior to this meeting, just that it’d been a joint effort between his unstoppable sister and her new BFF, some transfer student.

But now that Alec was sitting here  _ looking  _ at said transfer student? Yeah. This guy was trouble in all caps. From the array of pride pins adorning the lapels of his denim jacket to his flawless highlight and the rosy sheen of his lips…

Alec was in a whole heap of trouble.

Of course, the way the new guy kept looking back made Alec think that… maybe he wasn’t the  _ only  _ one in trouble.


End file.
